


Classic Dinner Date

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Cute romance, Drabble, F/F, Nervous Homura, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Homura wanted was for her and Madoka to have a nice dinner date between just the two of them. Too bad she wasn't very original. Alternate Timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Dinner Date

All Homura Akemi wanted was the perfect date, okay? She really didn’t think it was too much to ask for. The date didn’t even have to be perfect for her. In fact, she would tolerate it being a goddamn horrible time for her as long as it made her girlfriend, Madoka Kaname, smile. Madoka was probably the only person she would go this far, just to make happy after all.

She began fiddling around with everything on the small table she had set up for probably the umpteenth time, wondering if the décor looked alright for this kind of the date. Like, was the silverware supposed to rest comfortably on a folded linen napkin or was it supposed to be wrapped in it? Which was more socially accepted? She didn’t really know. Did the vermillion-red rose she bought look okay in the vase like that? From where she was standing, it looked pretty… but what if Madoka chose the other side and the rose looked wilted? 

Homura knew at this point she was bordering on being ridiculous, seeing as she had spent a large chunk of time at the flower shop, selectively choosing the most voluptuous rose she could find out of the whole litter. There was basically no way that the rose was that damaged-looking after only a few hours. But still, the worry scratched at the surface of her mind, so she did yet another double-check to see what the rose looked like at every angle. Still pretty. Good.

But then again, didn’t Madoka like lilies? Weren’t those her favorite flowers? Homura scrambled her mind for any recollection of Madoka saying she liked lilies? Was she confusing Madoka for Mami Tomoe? She knew Mami had taken up gardening for a while. Was she the one who had said that? But then again, Madoka did say she liked a lot of flowers… goddamn it, who had said they liked lilies? 

Homura now felt herself getting stressed out over the stupid flower. A rose? Really, how cliché could she get? She felt embarrassed almost. This whole ‘classic dinner date’ thing she was setting up was just a giant cliché. Was her imagination really this deprived when it came to setting up dates? She clenched her teeth… and now she didn’t even have the opportunity to fix it. Madoka had texted she was going to come home in about thirty minutes or so. 

Homura almost felt like collapsing on the ground with despair. She just ruined this whole date with her lack of imagination. Roses, spaghetti, salad, candles, etc. It was like she had followed a textbook’s instructions on how a date was supposed to be ran. And it wasn’t as if she was taking Madoka out into a nice restaurant with a nice ambience and crap. No. It was just her house, only with the lights dimmed to set the ‘mood.’ How pathetic was she?

And the worst part was that she knew Madoka wouldn’t show that she hated the date. Madoka was way too nice for that. Madoka would just give her a smile and a thanks, while secretly thinking that her girlfriend was just really unoriginal and boring. The very thought cracked Homura’s heart. 

This wasn’t like this was the first date she ever had with Madoka. In fact, they’ve been on quite a couple of dates. But they were never dates where they were alone. The first two dates had been double dates with their friends, Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura, which, while both were admittedly fun… they weren’t exactly the epitome of romantic. What with the quick discoveries that Kyouko was even more daring and raunchy when she was drunk with wine and all. Homura remembered that every time she would even attempt to hold hands with Madoka, Kyouko would crow to the heavens about it, laughing and pointing and causing a scene. And while yes, it was kind of funny (and embarrassing)… it definitely ruined any romantic setting with Madoka on both dates. 

At least she had the satisfaction of knowing that Sayaka had also been somewhat embarrassed, as after the second date, Homura had received an angry phone call from Kyouko complaining that Sayaka had banned her from any alcoholic substances. Homura had tried to act somewhat sympathetic out of politeness, but on the inside, she was thanking Sayaka with all of her heart.

And the third date had just been a disaster. Homura and Madoka were supposed to go to the movie theatre that night and enjoy a romantic dinner at a five-star-restaurant. The movie turned out a lot worse than what both Madoka and Homura had been expecting… especially when a mother with noisy kids decided to let them talk through half of it. Hoping to save their date, Homura had been praying that the dinner would save the date… but as fate would have it, the restaurant lost their reservation.

Homura had meekly hoped that they would still be able to get in at a decent time… but unless they had a good forty-eight hours to spare, they wouldn’t be able to get a table. So the two of them had to visit Mami Tomoe’s apartment, where granted, they had given them a lovely dinner (Mami had the skill of a professional chef, especially with her dessert). And while Mami was quiet and sweet enough (and polite enough to not get completely inebriated in front of company like Kyouko)… it still hadn’t been the romantic date Homura had planned. 

So she decided today, she was finally going to do it. She had purchased a small, black dress at a store (why did dresses that looked so simple cost so much money?) and had made some spaghetti that was nearly done cooking at this point. She had chopped up a salad, cooked some bread, set up the table, and put the rose in the vase. She had even removed her hair from its usual braid so that it was flying free, simply because she knew Madoka loved it when her hair looked like that for some odd reason. And now, she was just waiting for Madoka to come home. 

But now she was starting to second-guess herself. Now that she thought about it, none of her other dates in the past had been that original. After all, Sayaka and Kyouko, who had been dating for about three months longer than her and Madoka, had gone so many places for their date. The skate-park, an underground seafood restaurant that was supposedly popular, a goddamn water park. Homura would never think of any of these ideas if she tried. Would Madoka appreciate any of these ideas more?

She began considering just taking everything down and pretending to Madoka that nothing had happened. She could always surprise Madoka with something way better later. But the sound of keys jiggling the lock of their door suddenly indicated that it was too late and Homura was to just try her best to make this work.

Trying to put on a smile (which hopefully didn’t looked forced), she skipped over towards the door and waited for Madoka to emerge, her hands clinging to each other now like a lifeline. 

Homura had to admit… she was a little surprised when Madoka walked through the door. 

The girl was soaked from head to toe. The sight was almost too sad to look at. After all, Madoka was already small and fragile-looking to begin with…but now she looked even more small and timid, seeing as her eyes were down, purposely trying to avoid Homura’s gaze and she was trembling a bit. Her pink-hair was nothing more than a few scraggly wet strands, some of them clinging messily on her face like they were scared of being detached from her head. Droplets of water slid down her body and dotted the carpet.

They stood there in a somewhat awkward silence… and before Homura was about to demand if Kyouko had dumped a bucket of ice water on her again, Madoka tucked one of the strands of hair behind her ear as she mumbled out, “Sorry… it’s… um, raining outside.”

It was? Was Homura that lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that the weather had turned bad? Turning her head slightly, she saw through the window that indeed, it was raining outside. The sky was a malevolent grey and the window was getting pelted with droplets of rain. Goddammit. If she had known that Madoka had to walk home in the rain, she would’ve picked her girlfriend up herself… or at least have gotten Sayaka or Hitomi to do it. 

She was about to say something once more, but once again, Madoka beat her to it. The pink-haired girl raised her head up curiously, her nose twitching as she took in an unfamiliar scent. She then squeaked out, “Homura-chan, are you cooking? And why are you in a dr-”

Homura immediately tensed at the mention of cooking. She had almost completely forgot about the meal. She then preceded to flinch violently as she realized that she still had the spaghetti, sauce, and meatballs all cooking and immediately darted forward to the kitchen, yelling, “Yes! Yes, I am cooking! Hold on!”

Once she returned to the kitchen and turned all the kitchen devices off (thankfully, it didn’t look like any of the food items suffered any damage), she took a sigh of relief and was about to return back to Madoka… but it seemed as if that was not necessary. 

The girl was already quietly approaching the kitchen, her mouth open a little with surprise. Homura flinched and quickly began explaining, “I know that it’s not original or anything, but I just thought that, uh… wait a minute! Madoka-chan?!”

Homura practically cried in horror as she realized that tears were beginning to trail down Madoka’s face. She almost hadn’t noticed them, seeing as they blended in with the rainwater… but indeed, Madoka was sniffling and wiping her eyes. 

Homura felt her heart squeeze. She had actually done it. She had ruined this whole night with her lack of creativity. She was a terrible girlfriend. Tears almost prickling in her own eyes, she began to stammer out, “I… I am so sorry, Madoka-chan, I-“

Madoka gave a loud sniff and watery laugh as she said, “Sorry? Why should you be sorry, Homura-chan?” Wiping her eyes clean with her hand, the girl gave her a bright smile as she said, “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me… and I am ruining it by being in such a huge mess like this…”

Homura immediately grabbed Madoka’s shoulders and squeaked out, “No, no, no! You are not ruining anything at all. You still look beautiful! I don’t mind waiting if you need to get ready!”

Madoka blinked at her, before nodding timidly and smiling. “Are you sure, Homura-chan?”

“Yes! Yes! I did this for you after all. All I want is for you to be happy.” Homura said, kissing Madoka quickly on the top of her head. “Come on, I have spare clothes in the bedroom that you can use… and once you change, we can eat dinner, it will be fun.”

Madoka nodded, now grinning so brightly that Homura thought she was going to be blinded, and said, “Thank you so much, Homura-chan. I really do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Homura said, resting her chin on top of Madoka’s head and wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist. “Let’s go.”

She smiled. Maybe this date wouldn’t be that bad after all.

Maybe it wouldn't be perfect...but as long as Madoka was happy, she was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Mami/Kyouko story, which then warped into a Sayaka/Kyouko story with hints of Mami/Kyouko, which then warped into just a Sayaka/Kyouko story and then winded up a Homura/Madoka story. I really don't know what happened. 
> 
> Is this the most original story? Honestly, no. But I needed to get through a bad writers block... and I had this idea floating in my mind for a while, so why not? Hope you got some enjoyment out of this!


End file.
